


To Name a Child

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Girl Power, Godparents, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In which, for reasons seemingly unknown, Arwen fights for the right to name Lothìriel and Éomer's child. Or Elfwine is a terrible name, here is a fic to explain why it was actually chosen. Hint: puns are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I sent via WhatsApp to Superqueenoficeandfire (Tumblr) and thought I would polish it up and post it. 
> 
> I am in no way procrastinating tree declaration and dissertation work.

It was the custom of the Elves to name your first child after what had helped to conceive them.    
  
For some, it was the place where the couple had first met, or an interest they shared. Perhaps it was their love of the Forest, or of music, or their longing for the stars.    
  
It was a custom queen Arwen was very fond of, apparently. Or so Lothìriel and Éomer would come to learn.    
  
In turn, it was custom amongst the Rohirrim that child’s Guardian was to be chosen through a tournament of strength and will. Anyone connected to the family could enter, regardless of position or gender. All that mattered was that the child would have someone strong and resilient to defend them should something happen to their own parents. Théoden had won the right of Guardian for both Éomer and Éowyn; and Éomer hoped that his own child would have an equally powerful mentor. As a way of securing this bond, the Guardian would be responsible for the naming of the child, and that was an opportunity Arwen knew she could not afford to miss. As soon as she’d found out that Lothìriel was pregnant, so soon after her rather raucous birthday party, Arwen rushed to put her name down for the tournament.    
  


A few questioned whether it was right to have an elf enter, given that she had centuries more fighting experience than anyone else alive. However, as a close friend and ally to King Éomer and Queen Lothìriel, she had more than enough right take part. King Elessar was more than happy to sit back and watch as his beloved wife beat down man after man, some of whom seemed to be under the misguided impression that beautiful and feminine were synonyms for weak and feeble.   
  
In the end, it came down to a final match between Arwen and Éowyn. Something the two seemed more than happy about. The fight drew in crowds from all over, many eager to see the Elf Queen of Gondor take on the Slayer of the Witch King.   
  
The pair were friends though, and had often sparred together. Éowyn was determined to win the right of Guardian for her own niece or nephew, wishing to follow in Théoden's steps as she had always dreamt of. However, in the end Arwen's physical strength and speed pulled through and Éowyn was laid flat out on her back, having put up a far better fight against her than anyone else had the whole tournament.    
  
"Well done Arwen." Grinned Lothìriel, as she placed the flower crown of victory upon her head. "I must confess, I did not think you would care so much about being Guardian!"    
  
"Oh well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity of naming your child! Not after everything I know." She beamed, her eyes glittering as Éomer and Lothìriel's faces dropped slightly.    
  
And so, five months later, Arwen proudly held her charge in front of representatives from all kingdoms and announced his name to be Elfwine. For it was, after all, that very substance that had helped bring him into life.    
  
"I considered calling him Dorwinion." She confessed "But I didn't want the poor child to have too much of a hard time about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Please let me know via kudos/comments or on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
